Caught
by MidnightMoonSong
Summary: Some fluffyish smut based on some headcanons posted on tumblr (more info after the jump). Felix walks in on Calhoun having an intimate moment. I just had to write it, forgive me!


**A/N: I am so sorry I just couldn't get this out of my head, forgive me! One shot based on the following headcanons from wir-headcanons. This fic is nsfw, don't read if you don't like that stuff!**

**Headcanon #1351**

Both Felix and Tamora have, in the early stages of their relationship (prior to having intercourse), caught the other masturbating. From: ashleybenlove

**Headcanon #1295**

Felix is absolutely fantastic at fingering. From: ashleybenlove

PS Ashley you are one lovely little girl, giving me the honeyglows!

* * *

Felix reluctantly pulled away from the kiss; his face covered in a red-hot blush. He grinned sheepishly at Tamora before clearing his throat.

"I guess I should get going, it's getting late…"

Calhoun sat up on the bed and let out a little sigh, her blonde bangs fluttering appealingly.

"You sure know how to drive a girl crazy, Fix-it." She remarked, smiling back at him.

He leaned in to kiss her lightly on the cheek, "I assure you ma'am, that's not my intention."

Tamora ruffled his hair a little before pulling him in for a deep kiss, her tongue sweeping forward to meet his. Eventually they parted and the handyman stumbled toward the door.

"Night Tammy." He said, regaining his composure.

"Night Short Stack." She called after him, flopping back onto her bed.

As Felix exited Hero's Duty he mentally kicked himself for going home. They'd been dating for a while now and they hadn't progressed much past making out. He just couldn't quite get up the nerve to make a move, not with such a dynamite gal. To him she was absolute perfection and he never wanted to hurt or rush her in any way. Still he couldn't help but think about those heated looks she'd given him. That look in her eyes certainly didn't say 'slow down and go home'.

Sighing he reached up to straighten out his hat only to find it missing.

"Oh shoot, I must've left it in Tammy's room…" he mumbled, turning back towards Hero's Duty.

Returning to her quarters, he knocked but heard no answer. Figuring she must have already settled into bed he let himself in, heading to her bedroom. He pushed the door open and froze immediately at the sight before him.

Tamora lay back on the bed, her cargo pants crumpled on the floor. One hand was fisted in the sheets while the other was down the front of her black panties. Her eyes were shut tightly; a blush high on her cheeks as her chest rose and fell in time to her breathing.

And she was wearing his hat.

"Felix…" she moaned out quietly, her hand moving a little faster.

"Yes?" he squeaked out.

Immediately Calhoun's eyes shot open and her gaze zeroed in on the handyman, making his blush ten times worse. She removed her hand from her panties and sat up, tucking her long legs underneath herself.

"What're you doing here Fix-it?" she tried to keep her voice even but the blush on her cheeks was darkening.

Felix quickly began babbling an apology, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"I'm so gosh darn sorry Tammy, I was j-just coming back for my hat and-"

"At ease soldier."

He glanced up to see her smiling at him for a moment before she tugged the brim of his hat down to cover her face. That gesture alone was so endearing it nearly broke his heart.

"Come here." She said it quietly but firmly.

Felix joined her on the bed, tipping the hat up to look into her eyes.

"I honestly am sorry Tammy."

A mischievous look spread across Calhoun's features as she lay back on the bed, pulling the handyman with her.

"Well I'm not." She said, pulling him into a deep kiss that made him shudder a little.

They parted and he nuzzled her face for a moment before pulling back.

"Uhm, Tammy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I…uhm…" he cleared his throat and the rest came out in a rush. "I'm very good with my hands."

A Cheshire cat grin spread across Tamora's face and she nestled back onto the soft bed, eyes all lust and heat.

"I bet you are, Short Stack."

Felix hurriedly tugged off his gloves before shuffling down a little to reach her better. Gently he parted her thighs, running his fingers along their velvety softness for a moment before heading higher. He just barely grazed her center through the fabric of her panties, looking up at Tamora to gauge her reaction.

She nodded almost imperceptibly, giving him the permission he needed to continue. With that he stroked her more firmly, earning a little gasp of pleasure from the blonde. Felix traced delicate circles over the black fabric, secretly delighting every time her breath caught. He was blushing so hard it reached all the way to his ears.

Growing bolder he slipped his hand beneath the fabric of her panties, dipping his fingers down to find her center. A little moan of want escaped him and his eyes slid shut for a moment, she was so hot and wet it nearly short-circuited his brain. Tamora moaned out his name, bringing him back to reality and the task at hand.

He slid one finger into her welcoming heat, stroking her slowly and gently before adding a second. Glancing up at Tamora he found her eyes half-lidded and love drunk. She gave him a little smile of encouragement though at this point he needed very little encouraging. He only wished that he could reach to kiss those soft lips, it was maddening.

Picking up the speed of his thrusting, Felix pressed his thumb to that sensitive nub, circling it gently. Immediately Calhoun let out a breathy moan, her back arching off the bed. She looked like a goddess and he never wanted to stop doing this, never wanted to stop seeing her like this. The fact that she was wearing his hat through all this was nearly killing him. With his free hand he laced his fingers through hers, giving her hand a squeeze. Calhoun looked down at him, breathing heavily.

"I love you Tammy."

With that she was over the edge, soaring high and gasping his name, her muscles clenching rhythmically around his fingers. He continued to stroke her, wanting her to get every last bit of pleasure he could give. Finally Calhoun relaxed and he withdrew from her, crawling up into her open arms and kissing her as he'd longed to.

"I love you too Felix." She whispered when they'd parted, smiling softly at him.

Taking his hat from her head she placed it on his, tugging the brim down over his eyes.

"You know what Fix-it?"

He straightened the hat out to grin up at her, blush still bright on his cheeks.

"What's that Tammy?"

Calhoun slowly ran her hand down his chest, stopping to tug at his belt.

"I'm pretty good with my hands too."


End file.
